


Honestly

by BneJovi



Category: Bon Jovi, Mötley Crüe
Genre: Anger, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Concerts, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 05:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15089621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BneJovi/pseuds/BneJovi
Summary: Written for a Christmas challenge on another site.  Please enjoy.





	1. Chapter 1

August 1989

 

“Truth or dare, Jonny?” Richie whispered in the dark.

It was the dead of night, the quietest hours of the early morning; the pre-dawn after the first show of the Moscow Music Peace Festival. They were in the middle of Moscow in what was considered a “quality” hotel. 

The room he and Jon were sharing, however, was dark, small and hot; unlike anything they’d become accustomed to in the preceding few years. They’d taken to sleeping in minimal clothing and without sheets as the air-conditioning barely cooled the air. They couldn’t even open a window to allow a breeze through.

To kill some of the boredom in their down time during previous days they’d begun playing Truth or Dare with some of the guys from the other bands on the bill, each question and dare becoming more and more outrageous and risque.

“Man, why aren’t you asleep yet?” Jon answered.

“Same reason you’re not!” Richie’s voice came back at him in the inky blackness. “I’m still wired, man.” He sighed and sat up in bed, scrubbing at his face in frustration.

“And you want to play a game that will use brain power? Doesn’t make sense, man, but okay-- truth!” Jon rolled over to face the blackness where Richie’s voice had come from.

“Where’s your favourite place to be kissed?” Richie asked.

“Really? Too easy, my neck.” Jon scoffed, “Your turn. Truth or dare, Rich?”

“Truth.”

“Have you done any role playing?” Jon asked.

“Phht-- what, other than the sexy rock guitarist and his groupies? Nah, not really; no need when you’re the King of Swing, baby!” Richie boasted with a chuckle.

“Oh please!” Jon groaned. 

He had thought that his sex life was pretty wild with all the women he had access to, but after hearing some of the stories floating around today, even Richie’s boast was tame in comparison. Man, he felt like a choirboy after hearing some of the Crue boys’ antics. Ugh, that was some fucked up shit they got up to.

“Truth or dare? C’mon man, I have a good question,” Richie said. He was starting to relax and enjoy the camaraderie between them.

“Oh god-- truth, I guess,” Jon said, reluctantly.

“What turns you on the most, in a partner?” Richie asked, “I want a proper answer, too! You can’t just say a great set of tits, or anything like that.”

“Hmm, a serious answer, huh?” Jon lay back and slipped his arm under his head as he tried to formulate his answer. “Ah, I guess, honesty would be a top ranker. Any relationship has to have honesty as a cornerstone, for it to survive.”

“So what do you consider as honesty?” Richie asked.

“Honesty in their thoughts and feelings. Give and take.” Jon considered his answer before he continued, “If you can’t tell the person you’re in a relationship with the way you’re feeling about them on a day to day basis, good, bad or indifferent, then that’s not being honest. With them, with yourself, with the situation.”

“So you’re being honest with us when you’re telling us we’ve fucked something up?” Richie clarified.

“Ha, yes!” Jon said, “but I also tell you all when you done good, too! Don’t forget that!”

“So we’re in a relationship, according to your logic, then?” Richie countered.

Jon was silent for what seemed like an eternity before answering seriously, “Yeah, I guess.”

“Awww, Jonny loves me,” Richie said in one of his goofy voices. “ I’ll have to tell the others tomorrow.”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” Jon said. “Can I go to sleep now?”

“Nah, I’m having fun now,” Richie replied. “ C’mon, your question.”

Jon thought for a moment, then snorted before saying, “Do you ever wish you had a normal-sized dick?”

“No way, dude!” Richie was appalled, laying a hand protectively over his groin as if something was going to happen to it. “This is a work of art, my friend. My folks did a fine job with my DNA! I ain’t regretting nothing! The girls never complain, either!”

Jon laughed at his friend’s antics.

“Are you jealous, Jonny?” Richie joked. “Do you wish you were a girl, so you could find out for yourself?”

“Oh fuck off, Sambora,” Jon swore good naturedly, but something in his gut buzzed around slightly. “Just ask your next question.”

“Have you ever had sexual thoughts about someone you know? And who?” Richie asked gleefully. 

“Um-- yeah, I guess-- “ Jon stuttered, thankful that Richie couldn’t see how red he’d just become. That little buzz just turned into a bigger fizz, like the start of a fire cracker building up to the big show.

“Ooh, who?” Richie asked. “Was it Heather? Tommy’s wife? She’s smokin’, man! I’d give my left nut to be on the receiving end of that fine piece of ass.”

“No, it wasn’t her, and if I were you, I’d leave well enough alone, otherwise you’ll have Tommy ripping out your jugular,” Jon cautioned his friend. “I need you!” He almost slapped his hand across his mouth at what had slipped out of it just then.

“So who then, Jonny?” Richie was nothing if not persistent.

“Just drop it, okay?”

“Just a name; one name,” he begged. “Or initials? I’m pretty sure I can figure it out from there.”

“Nope!”

“Tell me, or you gotta do a dare,” Richie countered.

“Fine, dare me then, I’m not giving you a name!” Jon insisted.

“Oooh, okaaay.” He thought for a moment, “I dare you to do something that you could only do in the anonymity of darkness.” He wasn’t really sure what Jon would do with this dare, so he just sat and waited.

Jon made a noise that was something like a combined sigh and groan, then he let out a soft curse. Richie heard Jon shuffling around in his bed.

“Fine! Initials only, right?” Jon clarified then paused for what seemed like an eternity, “Ah, fuck it! R-- RS, okay?”

Richie quickly ran through all the names he knew. He knew he must have been sleep deprived because he couldn’t think of anyone.

Except...

“Um-- okay,” he said. He puffed out a breath; he was slightly confused, so he continued to sit in silence and sort through the buzz of words and emotions running through his head. 

He’d been sexually attracted to Jon for a few years now, but had thought he’d kept it hidden well enough. He wasn’t gay, per se, fuck no, he loved women too much, but there was just something about Jon that heated his blood, made his heart soar and his soul peaceful. More than any woman he’d met and been involved with, so far. He didn’t want to put a label on it and couldn’t understand why there had to be any labels at all. He believed the old saying “the heart wants what the heart wants”, and he was happy with that.

It was hard sometimes to keep his hands to himself and his mind on the job, though. Like tonight. When Jon had thrown off the jacket on stage to reveal that ass of his in those spandex pants, with the studded detail scooping under those perfect globes, Richie swore he felt his knees give way. And fuck it, if his body didn’t betray him when they were playing tonight and Jonny stopped beside him and gave him that killer smile.

But if Jon is now implying what he thinks he’s implying…the sudden thud of his heartbeat sounded abnormally loud to his own ears.

“Truth or dare, man?” Jon had managed to find his voice and chose to continue the game to avoid any further embarrassment.

“Ah, truth, I guess,” he said.

“Same question back at ya-- have you?” Jon dared to ask.

“Ah yeah, sure,” Richie said candidly. He was really liking where this was going. “I’d really like to be able to show them one day, too. I haven’t thought about doing anything about it until just recently, though.”

“Why’s that?” Jon asked, genuinely curious.

“Some new information has just come to light,” Richie hedged. “Something that makes me think that any advances may be welcomed, instead of rejected, which is what I had thought might have been the case.”

“You should do it, man,” Jon said sagely. “I mean, you gotta take a chance on life, right? If we hadn’t taken chances with the band, would we be here? In the middle of the night, in fucking Moscow of all places? I don’t think so!”

“True--” Richie started to say.

“I mean, if I hadn’t taken a chance on handing that Runaway cassette to that DJ, we wouldn’t be here,” Jon clarified, “If I hadn’t taken a chance on you--” 

Jon was so engrossed in what he was saying, he was startled when he felt the side of his bed shift under the weight of a body lying down beside him.

“Keep talking, Jonny,” Richie said softly, as he reached out gently to where he thought Jon’s face should be, feeling the backs of his knuckles skim across a stubbled jaw.

“What are you doing, Rich?” Jon asked, almost unable to breathe. He felt fingers graze across his jaw, brushing over that spot on his neck he’d spoken about earlier, before sliding into the damp tendrils at his nape. Goosebumps broke out, chasing over his skin like a cool breeze.

“Taking a chance, just like you said to do, Jonny,” Richie countered quietly, as though the darkness demanded it. “You didn’t do your dare either, so I’m gonna do it for you.” 

He leaned forward, hoping that his aim was right and thanking his lucky stars when his lips found their quarry. He gently pressed his lips against the ones beneath his; a chaste kiss to start with. His fingers ever so softly caressing the scalp beneath them, the thumb of that hand worrying the sweet spot beneath Jon’s ear.

Jon’s hand shot up and gripped Richie’s wrist hard at first, but as Richie’s mouth became more insistent, his grip relaxed enough to be able to feel the pulse jumping rapidly beneath the skin.

Richie’s moist lips slid seductively against Jon’s, sucking slightly on the plump lower curve. He wanted to take it slow, to discover every flavour, every texture of Jon, and commit them to his memory for eternity.

His tongue darted out shyly to brush the crease of Jon’s mouth. The only sound louder than their combined heartbeats and laboured breathing was the distant rumble of a delivery truck doing its rounds.

Richie shifted to deepen the kiss but the action also caused their hips to align, forcing a moan from Jon.

“Richie--” Jon broke free from the overwhelming onslaught of emotions and sensations, “I-- ahh-- what are we doing?”

“Thought that was pretty obvious,” he murmured as he kissed Jon’s jawline, his ultimate goal being behind Jon’s ear.

“Yeah-- but--” he struggled to get a coherent word out as Richie hit that spot on his neck, just below his ear. He involuntarily let a sigh escape his lips as he arched into the hotness of Richie’s mouth.

“C’mon Jon,” Richie coaxed. “Honesty, remember? Tell me you don’t want this.” He never gave up the assault on Jon’s neck, and added the new torture of thrumming his thumb over his peaked nipple.

“Oh god--” Jon choked out.

“You wanted honesty, Jonny. I want you.” Richie pulled away slightly to hopefully see Jon’s face as he spoke. “I’ve always wanted you!” he said earnestly. He rolled his hips suggestively against Jon’s to prove his point about how much he wanted him.

“I-- ahh fuck--” Jon cursed as Richie latched onto the tortured nub, licking and suckling. “I thought-- I thought it was just me…” 

He was lightheaded from his brain snapping and firing in all different directions, trying to process everything that was happening. The heat of a summer’s night, barely-functioning air conditioning and inky blackness not helping with the dizziness. 

He now understood some of the looks and comments he’d been getting from Snake at the party after their set tonight. Fuck! he thought, Is it that obvious to everyone but me??

With that revelation spurring him into action, he flipped them both over and hovered over the shadow that was his best friend.

“Jon, what--” Richie started to say, but before he could get any more out, Jon had fisted his hand into Richie’s silky hair and claimed his surprised mouth with a fierce kiss. He slipped his knee between Richie’s legs and pressed his thigh hard against Richie’s erection.

“Ahh-- fu- ck...” It was Richie’s turn to be speechless as Jon’s hot tongue traced the shell of his ear, sucking on the lobe and flicking the earring with his tongue.

“I’m taking my dare now, Rich,” he said into that same ear, his breath cool on his wet flesh. “You got a problem with that?”

“Fu-- fuck, no!” Richie choked out. His heart was hammering hard beneath his ribs, threatening to break free. He clutched at Jon’s back, digging his fingers into the muscles hard enough to bruise.

“Good!” Jon huffed as he moved over Richie further, dragging his heated body over the one beneath him.

Their mouths met again with such a force of passion that the dizziness overtook him again. He shamelessly whimpered into Richie’s open mouth which was met by the guitarist’s strong arms tightening around him and a roll of his hips, mashing their aroused flesh together.

They moved as one, to a timeless melody of passion and lust. Their hands grasping at different, yet familiar body parts, testing and discovering different terrains and textures.

Jon moved his hand down Richie’s torso in an agonisingly slow pace but hesitated when he encountered the ribbed waistband of Richie’s shorts. 

He pulled away from Richie’s hot mouth, lips swollen from their kisses, and rested his forehead against the brunette’s. They were both breathing hard.

“What’s wrong, Jonny?” he asked breathlessly.

“I-- ahh-- I don’t know--” he admitted, “I don’t know what to do next. I never made it this far.”

“Oh? Ohhh!” Richie figured out what Jon was trying to explain. “We-- we don’t have to do anything else-- if you don’t want to, that is.”

He took Jon’s face between both his hands and kissed him sweetly. He couldn’t deny that he would be disappointed but he didn’t want to rush Jon into anything he wasn’t ready for.

Truth be told, he wasn’t sure what to do next, either, apart from wanting to make Jon feel like he was the only one in the universe. So he just kept on kissing him and letting their bodies take the lead.

As their passion picked up quickly from where they left off, Richie felt Jon’s hands slide inside his shorts. 

“Yeah baby,” he coaxed, “Just like that. See how good it feels?” He’d decided to mimic Jon’s movements at this stage, not wanting to scare him with anything unexpected. He felt, rather than heard, Jon take a shuddery breath.

Richie rolled them both sideways so that they’d have room to explore further. His lips moved over Jon’s jaw, nipping and licking as he relished the feel of Jon’s muscles undulating beneath his palm.

He silently said his hallelujahs when he felt Jon tug his shorts lower down his hips and tentatively brush his thumb against the thatch of crisp curls.

This emboldened him to push things along a little quicker by shifting so that he could get his own shorts down further and kick them off.

“Your turn, Jonny,” Richie whispered hotly. “I dare ya.”

“Oh, I’ll take that dare baby,” Jon answered equally hotly, swiftly discarding his shorts into the abyss of the night. 

As their bodies came back together, flesh to flesh, Richie moaned, “Holy— fuck!”

Jon propped himself on his arms to give himself some leverage as he moved over Richie, looking down to try and see where their cocks were grinding against each other. He was cursing the darkness of the room now. He felt Richie’s hands on his ass as his hips dipped and plunged toward Richie’s.

“Ahh— Oh fuck, Rich, I-- I can’t--” Jon increased the pace of his grinding. “Cum with me!”

“Yeah-- right there-- ohhhh fuck!” Richie moaned. “Jonny—“ His fingers were imbedded into Jon’s sides. He couldn’t release them if he tried.

Jon’s arms gave out with the exertion of holding himself up, and his body tremors and spasms took over as he came hard over Richie’s belly. He whimpered involuntarily, a keening cry, unable to form a thought, let alone speak.

He rolled off to one side before crushing his best friend, his cock depleted but still twitching in the death throes of his orgasm. His chest heaved from the lack of oxygen, his hair clinging to his sweat-soaked face and neck, his leg still looped over Richie’s.

“Fuck, Jonny!” Richie breathed. “That beat anything that I had ever imagined. What about you?”

“Can’t-- can’t think yet,” Jon managed. He was starting to think he’d had an aneurysm, or at the very least blown out some brain cells, when he came. He was slowly starting to regain feeling in his fingertips, which he was clenching and releasing, not realising they were in the pool of their mutual cum cooling on Richie’s belly. Richie threaded his fingers through them to quiet them.

“Hey, you okay?” Richie asked.

“Yeah-- yeah I am now.” Jon smiled to himself. “That was freaking amazing!”

“Honestly?” Richie asked. He brought their joined fingers to his mouth to kiss them.

“Honestly!” Jon yawned. “We need to talk about this--” He held up their joined hands. “--but right now I need sleep.”

“Oh! Oh sure,” Richie started to get up to go back to his bed until a strong band of arm muscle held him from going.

“Don’t go!” Jon said sleepily. “I want you to stay here with me.”

Richie laid back down on his side and, despite the heat of the room, felt Jon snuggle in behind him. He smiled at the proximity of Jon’s light snoring to his ears and closed his eyes, sleep claiming him swiftly.


	2. Chapter 2

Jon was just coming out of the bathroom when Richie woke up looking slightly disoriented.

‘“Oh, hey man, how’s the head?” Jon asked, still towelling his hair dry.

“Fine, ‘m fine,” he said sleepily. “You?”

“Best sleep since I got here, actually.” He grinned shyly at the man still in his bed. He couldn’t help staring at the expanse of honey-coloured skin, and how the sheet trailed low on his hips. He involuntarily licked his lips.

“Why you up so early?” Richie stretched as he spoke, the sheet going lower still.

Jon mentally shook himself and turned back into the bathroom to hang his towel haphazardly on the hook. It gave him time to take a couple of deep breaths before answering, “It’s not early. Remember we have to be back at the stadium just after noon to get through security? It’s 11:20, man, get moving already.”

“Argh, fuck!” Richie growled but didn’t move. “Just 5 more minutes? I like being in your bed.”

“Um, yeah, about last night,” Jon hedged as he stood at the foot of the bed. “That was some crazy game of truth or dare, right?” 

He didn’t know how to get around the next bit, but he’d been thinking about it in the shower and had decided he would just take his own advice. Honesty. He’d just be honest with Richie.

Richie had sat up a little straighter against the headboard waiting for Jon to continue.

“I mean we really took the whole truth or dare thing to the next level,” Jon said. “And-- and I want us to be honest with each other, okay?”

Richie grinned slightly, hearing the word honest. “Sure!”

“I-- I just wanted to say that--” Jon moved to sit on the side of the bed. “That last night was the hottest thing I’ve done in a long time. Maybe ever!” He ducked his head and studiously inspected his nails while he spoke, not daring to look at Richie just yet.

“Not hearing any arguments from me, Jonny!” Richie concurred, curious as to where Jon’s train of thought was heading.

“Can-- Can I try something?” Jon asked shyly, his heart thudding hard in his ears.

“Sure,” Richie said. “What?”

“This--” Jon moved to his knees, straddling Richie’s thighs, and gently cupped the man’s face with his hands, tilting his head slightly, and kissed him. Big brown eyes watched everything until the moment of the softest impact.

Richie slid his hands over the jeans-clad legs over his lap, coming to rest on Jon’s hips as they kissed. He sighed into the kiss and moved just a little closer.

Jon pulled gently away, his sapphire eyes searching their darker counterparts for what seemed like an eternity. “That’s it. That look on your face is what I needed to see last night when we kissed,” Jon said softly. He couldn’t clarify in words, if asked, what he was looking for, but the closest would be desire, or maybe love, possibly both mixed together.

“Can I try?” Richie smiled, slipping his hand up Jon’s back to fist gently into the back of his hair, and taking small nips of his bottom lip, deepening the kiss when Jon dug his fingernails into his shoulders and moaned. He dragged his thumb across Jon’s soft bottom lip, through the moisture of their combined mouths.

A loud knock on the door made the two part quickly, both turning their heads to the door in alarm. “Forty-five minute call! Cars leave in forty-five minutes!” 

Jon dropped his head in relief.

“Hey-- Jonny?” Richie said, ducking his head to catch Jon’s eyes. “Truth or dare?”

“Why are you still playing this?” Jon sighed with regret at their interruption. “Truth.”

“Just wait,” Richie soothed before becoming serious. “Is this just a once-off fling? Or are you willing to see where this goes when we get back home?” 

Jon huffed out a breath at the seriousness of the question. “You playing my honesty card back at me?”

“Damn fucking straight, babe,” Richie replied. “I need to know if I have to nail down that lid now, harder than it’s ever been before.”

Jon took a moment to consider his answer. The feel of Richie’s thighs beneath his, the calloused fingertips creating lazy patterns wherever they landed, produced an intoxicating effect on him. He could feel the heat coming from the sheet-covered groin, bringing flashbacks of last night’s ecstasy chasing through his mind’s eye. If that was just a taste of the combustibility between them, then he wanted more; every spark, sizzle, flame and firework.

“Yes,” he almost whispered. “I want more, Rich.” He looked into hopeful brown eyes. “Honestly. I don’t know where this will take us, but I want more. If you want to, of course.”

“Ahh, Jonny, if only we had more time this morning.” Richie bit his own lip in anticipation. “I’d be showing you how much I do want to. But I want us to take our time for the first time. Not just a quick fuck.” 

Jon grinned shyly, saying, “Okay-- I guess you better go take a shower now, though. Your stomach is covered in dried spunk from last night.” They both looked down to Richie’s belly and snorted with laughter. 

“You better get off--” Richie hauled the slightly smaller man off his lap and onto the bed beside him. “--me then.” He paused above Jon, searching his face as though remembering every detail of the moment, before leaning down to kiss Jon deeply. Breaking off abruptly, he pushed from the bed and walked naked to the bathroom leaving Jon in a whirlpool of sensation and emotion.

Jon heard the shower running and the usual noises of someone washing. He rose out of his thoughts and off the bed to finish getting dressed. He’d just finished putting his shoes on when he heard a clatter of plastic on tile and a groan coming from the other room.

He jumped from the edge of the bed and raced into the bathroom yelling, “Rich?! You okay?” expecting to see his guitarist laying on the floor in pain. 

What he saw though was Richie leaning against the tiles his hand still wrapped firmly around his penis, his eyes partially closed and a ghost of a smile playing on his lips, a blush on his cheeks. 

“I-- um, sorry! I thought you were hurt,” Jon apologised, his face blushing a deep crimson. He turned to face the vanity, which didn’t help as he could still see Richie in the mirror. “I-- I’ll let you finish up.”

“Don’t be embarrassed Jonny,” Richie said from under the cooling water. “You make me horny almost everyday. I just thought I wouldn’t have to hide it anymore.”

“It- it was just not what I was expecting,” Jon’s pants became uncomfortably constricting all of a sudden, “I thought I’d find you with your neck broken or something, man.”

“Nope, just the shower curtain,” he replied ducking his head under the spray to finish washing, “and unless you’re going to join me, we’re running out of time.”

“Oh-- oh sure,” Jon stammered and slipped back out to the main room to start getting his show day go bag ready. He scrubbed his hands over his face trying to erase the image of Richie in the shower from his head. 

The past 24 hours had totally blown his mind. He’d gone from having the recurring fantasy about his best friend, finding out that Richie also had a similar fantasies; to both of them acting on it with the resulting phenomenal orgasm he’d had. Unrequited feelings were suddenly requited.

Richie came from the bathroom and dressed swiftly and grabbed his stuff also, racing around the room like a whirling dervish. Jon had his hand on the doorknob waiting patiently.

“C’mon Rich,” Jon said tapping his foot slightly, “I don’t fancy having to get to the stadium on our own.”

“Yeah, yeah, just one thing more,” he finished as he stood beside Jon and hauled him up close to his body and kissed him soundly. When he was let go, Jon rocked back on his heels, his head spinning from the swiftness and veracity of the kiss. “Okay I’m ready now,” Richie said with a shit-eating grin, “ By the way, I’m not done with the game yet either. Let’s go Jonny.” 

A shiver of anticipation scurried up Jon’s spine. Richie’s words seemed full of dark promises. He could tell even at this early stage that being Richie’s lover was going to be so much fun.

He closed the door behind them both and followed the taller brunette down the hallway to the elevators. Another shudder went through him but for an entirely different reason. It’s only five floors, he reasoned to himself but it still didn’t stop him holding his breath for the ride down. He refilled his lungs as the doors opened into the reception area full of long haired, loud American musicians. They were surrounded and greeted as they walked through to the meeting point, getting their names checked off for security reasons. 

Jon also had an uneasy feeling, the kind that you feel when you think you’re being watched. Was there some kind of look on his face or neon sign above his head to alert everyone that he had dry humped with his best friend? He’d checked for any razor burn or marks that couldn’t be explained away with the change in environment or water or such.

“Can I have your attention please?” came the disembodied voice over the loudspeaker, “As per yesterday, the cars will be leaving by alphabetical order in convoys of ten. If you can fit all of your group into one car, it would make our life easier. Let’s go!” 

The next half hour was like rounding up puppies that just wanted to play. Jon was thankful they were up first and they all could squeeze into the one car. Tico and Alec sat in the front with the driver, trying to communicate with broken Russian and English; David climbed into the back first leaving the last two seats for Richie and himself.

“Hey Jonny, you might have to sit in the middle, man,” Richie said with a grin, “You’ve got the smaller ass.” He did a slow exaggerated wink beneath his sunglasses. Jon could feel himself blush. 

“Fuck off, Sambora!” he muttered.

“Later, baby!” Richie mumbled.  
Jon wasn’t quite sure if he had heard him correctly, but he sure felt the hand that brushed across his ass as he went to climb in the car. He was so startled by it he almost landed face first into Dave’s lap.

“Are you okay, Jon?” David asked.

“Yeah- yeah I just tripped, or something I think,” he mumbled a reply to the quizzical face looking at him. He settled into the middle seat as Richie climbed in and closed the door. Jon started to sweat with the heat he was feeling from the embarrassment of just now and the heat emanating from the man to his right. He fell silent and just listened to the ribald conversation happening around him about comparing the Russian girls to American girls.

The rest of the day sped past with preparations for the final show for the weekend. The backstage shenanigans continued amongst all the participants. Even though it was supposed to be drug and alcohol free, there still seemed to be plenty of both for consumption. They ate their meals at the catering area at the stadium, as no one was quite comfortable with what was being offered at the hotel.

Even though they were surrounded by others, Richie would always find him,drop his voice and hit him with a wickedly delicious question.

“Hey Jonny, when was the last time you touched yourself?”

“Jon, what kind of porn turns you on?”

“Have you ever tried being tied up, Jonny?”

With each question Jon became more and more anxious and admittedly turned on. As it got closer to show time, Jon retreated into a dressing room to try and clear his head and change into his show clothes.

“What would you like me to do to you right now, Jonny?” Jon’s head spun around to the voice behind him. 

Richie was standing casually in the doorway to the dressing room already dressed in his stage gear. His black lycra pants skimming up his long legs, the sparkles and stars accentuating the muscles beneath. The white jacket contrasted spectacularly against his dark hair that fell around his face and shoulders. His eyes popped with the addition of the black khoal around them and his lips smeared with clear gloss to make them appear oh-so-kissable. Something within Jon did that little sizzle like it did last night as he watched as Richie came in and closed the door, locking it behind him.

“C’mon Jon, truth or dare?” Richie asked again, his eye never leaving Jon’s, “What would you like me to do to you right now?”

“Aww c’mon man,” Jon said as Richie casually strolled into his personal space making it so hard to breath, “We’re on in 20 minutes. Don’t make me walk on stage after you talk like that?”

“Talk like what, baby?” Richie said following Jon as he backed up into the wall behind him. 

Jon watched Richie’s tongue dart out to moisten his lips, his own tongue doing the same involuntarily. He drew in a deep breath as Richie closed in. 

“You with your truth or dare questions all day,” Jon replied, “And- and- now walking in and looking like you do.” Jon flicked his eyes up and down Richie’s body, cursing himself as he did so because it just destroyed a little more of his resolve.

Richie took a step back and did a slow twirl, “What about how I look, Jonny? Don’t you like it?”

Jon closed his eyes and tried to gather his errant thoughts which seemed to be like catching snowflakes; just when you thought you had one it disappeared before your eyes. 

He opened his eyes to see dark ones watching him and working on natural instinct, grabbed Richie’s shoulders and spun the surprised guitarist against the wall, his hands moving to fist into his hair either side of his head.

“You look like hot fucking sex, Rich,” Jon breathed raking his teeth gently against that adorable dimple in his chin, “You, my friend, should be classified as too dangerous for consumption.” He smashed his mouth against Richie’s, his tongue forcing entrance in to greet its opponent. “You’re such a fucking tease, baby!” Jon said as he came up for air.

“I’m not teasing Jonny,” Richie said as his mouth searched out that spot behind Jon’s ear, “You better change the set list so you have a lot of time with your guitar.” 

Jon felt Richie’s fingers search out his nipple through his shirt as his mouth caused havoc on his neck. The laces on Jon’s pants suddenly became way too tight as he moved his hips against Richie’s, and he scrabbled around between their bodies to loosen them. He brushed his fingers along Richie’s length making the brunette growl into his ear.

The sound of the doorknob being tried snapped the two men apart like a bucket of ice water being thrown over them. Jon almost buckled over, bracing his hands on his knees as he regained his equilibrium.

“Jon?! You in there, man?” he heard a voice that sounded familiar but his brain was depleted of oxygen and blood, the synapses not connecting the voice to a face just yet.

“Yeah! Now fuck off, I have a show to get ready for!” he yelled back, retying his pants over his growing bulge. 

Richie was still standing up against the wall, his arms and legs now crossed over himself nonchalantly as though nothing had happened.

Jon paced the room as he tried to work out what the hell almost happened. He felt Richie’s hand on his shoulder stopping him mid stride. He hadn’t even seen Richie move away from the wall.

“Jon! It’s okay,” Richie tried to soothe him.

“No! It’s not okay!” Jon yelled at his best friend, “We almost got caught together, Rich!”

“I locked the door,” Richie shrugged offhandedly. “Would that be such a bad thing, Jonny? We’re being honest here, right?” he then asked.

“Yes! No-- I-- I don’t know,” Jon stuttered, “No, because I want this, I do! I just want to see where this,” he waved his hands between them both, “whatever this is, takes us and I don’t want to share it just yet. Am I making any sense?”

“Completely!” Richie said with a smile, “And I agree with you. Just don’t think you’re off the hook tonight though.”

“Huh?” 

“Meet me after the show. Under the stage near the equipment crates.” Richie’s seemingly innocent smile hid a thousand promises, “You still need to tell me what you want me to do to you, remember?” He winked at Jon before striding to the door and exiting into the crowded corridor leaving Jon gaping like a goldfish.

Jon huffed out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, the dampened sizzle flaring to life again in his gut. He had a feeling it was going to be an explosive show that night. And an explosive night after the show. He should have known a sex life with Richie would be insane like this.


	3. Chapter 3

Alec, Tico, David and Richie were all standing together doing their warm-ups and generally goofing around, while waiting for their equipment to be given the once over on the revolving stage when Jon joined them and advised them of a few song changes. He studiously avoided Richie’s knowing look. They did their ritual pre-show hands-in before Jon was whisked away to the back of the stadium. They were going to finish this festival on a high; literally and figuratively.

The high that Jon got from walking down the middle of the Russian crowd was like nothing he’d experienced before. Sure he had experimented when he was younger and his throat had needed some extra help in previous years but his substances of choice these days were cheap wine and natural adrenaline from performing. 

The show was electric, possibly better than the night before. Everything seemed better than last night, Jon thought, mostly because of the make out session he and Richie had in the dressing room earlier. It increased his perception of everything; made him hyper-aware of all that was going on around him and in particular, aware of the tall brunette standing to his right. The chemistry and sparks between them were palpable. Jon was glad he took Richie’s suggestion for the cover of his guitar when he was on the receiving end of one particularly hot look toward the end of the show.

As they wound up their set with Blood On Blood, they took their bows as the rest of the bands joined them to rapturous cheering and applause. An explosion of fireworks above the stadium signalled the end of the festival. As they started walking off stage Richie whispered into his ear, his hot breath sending a thrill up and down Jon’s spine, “Equipment boxes. Ten minutes.” He pushed past him and continued off as if nothing was out of the ordinary and headed into the catering rooms.

Jon made his way slowly through the crowd of fellow performers in various states of inebriation and undress, stagehands, management and general hangers on. He accepted the congratulations and pats on the back for their set as he was handed a cold beer, downing it almost immediately before grabbing another and wandering off to make it seem as though he was heading off to change. 

As he headed toward the area that Richie had instructed, he made a few deliberate stops and turns making it seem as though he was lost. He had an uneasy feeling that someone was either following him or watching him. Unable to see or hear anything, he shrugged mentally and slipped into the darkness amongst the mountains of black boxes.

“Rich?” he whispered loudly, “Are you here? I’ve been thinking about what I want you to do.”

“Oh yeah?” came a voice behind him, “What does the great Jon Bon Jovi want from his guitarist, huh?”

Jon spun around on his heels, coming face to face with a sneering Nikki Sixx. His stomach plummeted to his toes.

“Nikki!” Jon said, “Wh- what are you doing here?” He tried sounding less surprised than what he was.

“Well you see,” Nikki said, “Firstly I got an issue with the fact that we were all told no to any pyro for their sets. Not us, not Ozzy, no one!” He had moved closer to Jon as he spoke, backing Jon into a wall. 

He was so close now Jon could smell the alcohol, and something indistinguishable, on his breath. “But Bon Jovi,” he smacked his hand against the wall beside Jon’s head making him flinch, “they’re the golden boys! They get anything they want! They get the headline spot AND the pyro!”

“Leave it be Nikki! We didn’t know that it was going to happen!” Jon reasoned with him as he tried to push past but Nikki held both his hands hard against the wall on either side of Jon, his body almost an impenetrable wall. 

“Uh huh,” he snorted with derision, “So who’d ya fuck Jonny boy? To get all this? Who’d you let fuck that pretty little ass of yours? Was it Doc? Was it that fat little son of a bitch?”

“You’re off your face, Nikki! Just fuck off before I start to get angry, alright?” Jon’s blood was starting to boil in anger with a tinge of fear. Nikki wasn’t that much bigger than he was but the substances he chose to indulge in gave him a little added advantage.

“Ha! You?!” he sneered, “Little Jonny boy getting angry, are you? And what are ya going to do about it, baby? Call your little friends to help?” 

Jon struggled against the body that was pressed up against his, the evidence of Nikki’s power trip digging into his hip bone as he held Jon captive.

“Here let me help you Jonny,” Nikki taunted. “Oh Richie? Richie, dear, I need help? Please save me from this big, bad meanie!” Jon made the mistake of showing his cards when his eyes flicked to Nikki’s.

“Ohhh, so it IS like that, is it?” he sneered into the blonde’s face. “Hmm I think I’m gonna have to try me some of this!” He spun Jon around to face the wall, his forearm across the back of Jon’s neck virtually paralyzing him, Jon’s right arm viciously twisted behind him and held.

“Fuck off, Sixx!” Jon spat out, struggling hard against the body behind him, “This is not happening! I’ll fucking kill you if you touch me, I swear!”

“Oooh such strong words for such an itty boy,” Nikki said into Jon’s ear, biting the earlobe as he finished.

Jon’s heart was thumping out of his chest with the exertion of trying to break free. It was as though Nikki’s arm had hit a pressure point in his neck and he was immobilized from it. His arm also felt deadened from the restriction in blood flow. He swallowed hard when he felt Nikki rub his erection up his ass crease, fingers slipping under his shirt to pinch his nipple viciously. Jon yelled in pain and surprise as those fingers twisted and pinched.

“Hmm you like that, do you Jonny?” Nikki asked, not looking for an answer. “Let’s see what else you’ve got, huh?” 

His hand moved down Jon’s body to the lacings of his stage pants and pulled on the fastenings. Jon felt his stomach lurch as Nikki pulled his pants open and down his hips, his hand fondling his penis. Against his will and with great embarrassment, his body started to react to the touch.

“Get the fuck off me, you fucked up addict!” Jon ground out through clenched teeth. He was afraid that if he opened his mouth any further, he would hurl the contents of his stomach everywhere.

The only reply was a wicked chuckle as his legs were kicked out from underneath him, his face scraping down the wall. Jon moaned in pain as he hit the ground.

“I think I’m gonna love hearing you moan more Jonny, when I fuck that ass of yours!”

“Get off him, Nikki!” Richie yelled and pulled him by the hair up and away from Jon who was writhing in pain on the floor. Richie smashed his fist squarely into Nikki’s nose followed by another to his stomach. As Nikki stumbled backward into the mountain of boxes, Richie went immediately to Jon’s side.

“Jonny are you okay?” Richie asked, concern clearly tinged his voice.

Jon just held his hand up to Richie before turning to one side and emptying his stomach. Richie knelt beside him and soothed his back, holding his hair and trying to fix his clothes so that his bare ass wasn’t on display should the ruckus draw attention.

“Ha! Ya fuckin’ weak pussies!” Nikki scoffed. “Your Prince Charming came to save ya, huh?” 

Richie stood up between the two, facing off to Nikki. “I think it’s time you left now, Sixx, before things get real ugly and I call security.”

Nikki spat on the ground between and stumbled off holding his stomach. “You’ll keep, Bon Jovi!”

Jon sat against the wall flexing his right arm trying to get the circulation back in it, when Richie turned to him and knelt in front of him.

“You okay, Jonny?” Richie asked.

“Yeah- yeah, I think so,” Jon croaked, his voice raspy from the show and from the acid he’d just hurled up, “Help me up?” He held his hand out to Richie who stood and pulled Jon up to a standing position, holding onto him until his legs stopped shaking. He fumbled with relacing his pants, getting angry when his fingers wouldn’t work without shaking. 

Richie shooed his hands away and quickly tied them up for him. Jon immediately turned and punched the closest thing in frustration, “Little fucking piece of shit!” he yelled. He was lucky it was an equipment box rather than the wall. “

“C’mon Jon, let’s get outta here!” Richie said, and put his arm around his shoulder to start moving Jon out.

As soon as Jon felt the arm around him, he curled into Richie’s chest, a sob breaking free from him. “He touched my dick, Richie! And I hated it! I- I’m so sorry! I- I don’t want anyone to touch me but- but you!”

“Sshh, Jon,” Richie soothed. “Let’s just get outta here and back to the hotel. Then we can talk in private, okay? You can take a hot shower for as long as you need, babe.”

Jon let himself be led through the corridors in a daze. He heard Richie making a few apologies for Jon, saying that he wasn’t feeling well and that he’d found him throwing up. He was bundled out to a waiting car and they sat in silence on the trip back.


	4. Chapter 4

When they’d reached the hotel, Richie got out first and waited for Jon. He was looking a little wild-eyed on the trip through the reception area and balked at the elevators.

“I- I can’t do it, Rich. I can’t get in there tonight,” Jon stammered, rubbing his arms in agitation.

“Sure you can, Jon. I’ll be right here with you, okay?” Richie said as the doors opened. “C’mon, you can hold my hand when the doors close, if you want to?” 

He gently pushed Jon inside and laced their fingers together as promised. Jon squeezed hard as the elevator moved off. When the doors opened to their floor, Richie pulled Jon out quickly and they made their way to their suite, passing rooms that seemed to have a life of their own with the amount of noise coming from them.

Richie opened their door and pushed Jon inside, closing the door after placing the Do Not Disturb sign on the outside and privacy lock on the inside. 

Jon just stood in the middle of the room watching Richie bustle around him. He was handed an opened mini bar bottle of some type and Richie pressed his hand up to his mouth, encouraging him to drink. 

Jon downed it in one go, the burn of the alcohol made its way down his throat and warmed his belly, loosening some of the control he’d had over himself to get back here. He turned and threw the bottle against the wall before collapsing onto the bed, his head in his hands as he sat.

“You wanna talk about it, Jonny, or do you want a shower first?” Richie asked quietly.

“Shower first,” he mumbled. “I- I need to feel clean.” He stood up, grabbed another couple of mini bottles and headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. After brushing his teeth to get the puke taste out of his mouth, he stripped off his clothes and made the shower as hot as he could stand before entering with both bottles.

He downed the first bottle of clear liquid as he let the hot water sluice over his head. He tried to process what had happened tonight. He’d gone from being on top of the world to sinking into the depths of revulsion within an hour. It should have been the most amazing night of his life, but instead he was feeling as though his skin was crawling.

He exchanged the bottle for a washcloth and gel, and started to clean himself but he could still feel Nikki’s hands on him no matter how much he washed. He was livid with Doc for unknowingly putting him in this situation and Nikki for taking advantage of it and him. He had a flashback of feeling Nikki’s hand in his pants and it made his stomach roil again. He dropped the remaining bottle in the shower and just made it to the toilet before he heaved what little was in his stomach again. 

Richie threw open the door to find Jon sitting on the tiled floor between the shower and the toilet, wet and naked, shaking from head to toe.

“Jonny?! Are you okay, man?” he asked before seeing the figure on the floor. “Fuck! You’re not okay, are you baby?” He quickly turned off the taps in the shower and grabbed a towel and tried to wrap Jon up the best he could. “C’mon, man, up off the floor!”

“He’s not going to fucking win, Rich! I won’t let him.” Jon couldn’t even look at Richie just yet. Jon allowed himself to be helped up from the floor. 

Richie set up Jon’s toothbrush and pressed it into his hand urging him to brush again. After being led back into the room Jon sat on the bed as Richie went back to clean up the broken bottle in the shower and coming back with another towel. He sat there while Richie quickly dried his hair for him and found a pair of clean sweatpants to wear. They were Richie’s and way too long on Jon’s legs but they were comforting. 

Richie had been kneeling in front of him fixing the pant legs when Jon said softly, “Rich? I- I have a truth for you if you’re still willing to play?”

“Sure, if you’re feeling up to it,” he said as he sat back on his haunches at Jon’s feet. He looked up at Jon and asked, “Truth or dare, baby?”

“Truth. I- I think I love you.” He watched the face before him, the face he’d come to know and love; a love that had run the gamut from platonic friendship love to a more deep and abiding one. “I just- I think you’re amazing. Will you kiss me? Please?”

Richie’s deep chocolate brown eyes crinkled happily in the corners as a light shone from deep within their depths. Jon saw his Adam’s apple bounce hard in his throat as he swallowed before answering, “Oh Jonny-” Richie whispered as he raised up on his knees between Jon’s legs. He gently moved a hunk of wet hair behind Jon’s ear as he cupped his face in his palms and moved to place a chaste kiss on Jon’s mouth.

“I’m not broken, Rich.” Jon said, his hands moving to Richie’s forearms, feeling the restrained muscles beneath the hot skin. “More. I want more; I won’t break.” No sooner had Jon uttered those words, he was claiming Richie’s mouth and pulling him closer. 

“Are you sure Jon? You’ve had a rough night.” Richie attempted to be the voice of reason as they stopped for a quick breath.

“Honestly? No, I’m not sure but,” Jon breathed deeply trying to calm himself, “I know I want to feel like I did last night. He’s not going to win, Rich.” He kissed Richie again, nibbling gently on his luscious bottom lip. “Truth or dare, Rich?”

“Mmm truth,” Richie mumbled, his fingers sifting through Jon’s damp hair.

“Do you love me too?” Jon asked in a small voice, as though he was afraid of a negative answer.

“Ahh baby,” Richie smiled and stood up. “Lie down, get comfortable and let me show you how much I love you.” Richie had at some point stripped out of his stage clothes and was in a pair of running shorts.

As Jon moved up onto the bed further Richie killed all but one table lamp, giving the room some ambience. As Jon watched the tall brunette move around, he shivered in anticipation.

“Are you cold, baby?” Richie asked.

Jon shook his head in the negative and reached for Richie. He lay down beside Jon, brushing his thumb across his bottom lip before leaning in to replace his thumb with his mouth. Jon sighed into the kiss, appreciating the fact that Richie wasn’t rushing him into anything just yet. Even though he’d told Richie he wouldn’t break, he still wanted to savour every moment, erasing the previous couple of hours.

“I like it when you call me ‘baby,’” Jon revealed.

“I’m glad because I plan on calling you that a whole lot more tonight,” Richie replied as his tongue darted out to taste the corner of Jon’s mouth. He made sure that no spot on Jon’s mouth had been neglected before he pulled back a little.

“What are you looking at, Rich?” Jon asked.

“I’m liking how you look with your mouth all pink and swollen from kissing and how your pretty eyes get heavy too.” Richie shook his head. “I’m sorry I missed all that last night now.”

Jon swallowed heavily around the feeling lodged in the back of his throat, this time though, it wasn’t sickness he was fighting. He reached up to slip his hand around the back of Richie’s neck and pulled him down for more kisses. 

Jon took the lead this time and hungrily claimed Richie’s lips with his before nipping his way down to the small cleft in Richie’s chin. Relishing the feel of stubble beneath his lips and over his tongue, he made his way down the column of Richie’s neck. Richie hadn’t had a chance to shower yet, so the taste of him was like an aphrodisiac to Jon. He moved over Richie, changing positions so that he could taste more of him, taking a broad swipe of his tongue from the hollow at the base back up to his jaw. He felt Richie’s fingers dig into his back and a low moan escape from partially open lips. 

Jon captured Richie’s hands and moved them above his head to give him an unencumbered view of the guitarist’s body beside him. It was a glorious sight; so unlike his own, yet similar as well. Turgid nipples peaked out from a light dusting of hair, begging to be tasted next. Jon noted the rapid breathing, and unsettled legs moving in agitation. He licked his lips eager for a taste of the smorgasboard in front of him.

“Hey,” Richie said softly. “I thought I was supposed to be taking the lead?”

“Hmm but you made that sound,” Jon replied, “and I wanted to see what other sounds I can play on your body. It can be on our next album.” He grinned broadly when Richie snorted in amusement. He bent his head back to his task, taking a nipple into his mouth and biting down gently as his tongue teased and his fingers teased its mate. He grinned against Richie’s chest as another sound bubbled out of him.

Jon let out a squeak of his own, however, when Richie had had enough and flipped them yet again. He was also surprised when he felt Richie’s shorts-clad hips move against his slowly. 

“My turn,” Richie growled.

“Okay, but there’s something wrong,” Jon breathed. “We seem to be wearing too much. Lose the shorts Rich, I want to feel you.”

Richie growled again but quickly rolled to one side to shuck the fabric down his legs, Jon moving to do the same. Jon eyed Richie’s erect cock with a thrill chasing up and down his spine. He’d seen him in all his glory numerous times, but never with the intentions of having it all to himself. He wanted to match the sensations of last night to the visuals of right now.

As soon as Richie had laid back down, Jon wrapped himself around him. His leg slipped in between Richie’s muscled thighs and his arm snaked around his neck, pillowing the dark head as his other went around Richie’s waist to pull him close. They both moaned hoarsely as their cocks brushed against each other in the initial contact; Jon pulled away a little to watch as their hips moved in unison, like he wanted to last night.

“Fuck, baby, that feels good,” Richie hissed. He tightened his arms around Jon, pulling him in so that he could kiss him again, his tongue gaining entry between Jon’s lips as their hips played their own game. He splayed his hand across the back of Jon’s head to hold him, the hair beneath his fingers rapidly drying with the heat of his body.

As Jon thought his body was about to implode, he pulled away to give himself a chance to slow down. Gasping for air and in between the brutal assault from Richie’s talented mouth, he said, “Rich? I want more- I want you!”

“Jonny- are you sure, baby?” Richie asked. 

Jon could see the flash of fire and hope in his eyes as he simply nodded and pushed Richie onto his back and sat across his thighs. He wrapped his hand around Richie’s girth and started stroking him, his eyes firmly fixed on Richie’s face. “I have never been more sure.”

“Baby, you keep doing that and I’m not gonna last long,” Richie said through gritted teeth.

“Stay there,” Jon said as he moved from the bed and rummaged around in his bag for a handy bottle of lube and a box of condoms. He’d thrown them in his travel bag on the last tour but they were never unpacked. He lay back down beside Richie and shyly pushed the bottle into his hand. “You’ll have to help me here.” He bit his lip as he waited for Richie’s response.

“Um o- of course!” Richie uttered.

Jon sensed Richie’s sudden bout of nerves and brought their mouths together again in a searing kiss as he wrapped his hand around Richie’s erection again, pumping slowly until they were both making needy moans.

Richie gently pulled Jon’s hand away and knelt between his spread thighs, drinking in the sight before him as he coated his fingers with the gel-like liquid and applied a generous amount to Jon’s ass. 

As their eyes met over Jon’s slim naked body, Richie huffed out a sob-like breath when Jon bit his bottom lip, spread his legs wide, started stroking himself and said, “C’mon baby, make me yours. Please? I want- no, need you!” 

“Ah f-fuck! Jonny, you- you look,” Richie was almost beside himself with desire, and with a shaking hand gently pressed his finger into Jon’s depth, “so fucking amazing, baby.”

Jon briefly closed his eyes against the burn of the intrusion, but as Richie slowly worked his way in further and back again the pain receded swiftly, only to return with the next two fingers being added. Richie curled and scissored his fingers, gently loosening the muscles and increasing the pleasure zinging through Jon. When he unwittingly brushed against the bundle of nerves, Jon arched off the bed with a guttural moan.

“Fuck! Jon, are you okay?” Richie asked, concern etched over his face.

“Oh god- feels so good, Rich,” Jon breathed, a flush had tainted his face and chest with the exertion.

“Oh-“ Richie was speechless. 

Richie gently withdrew his fingers and reached for the bottle again as Jon mewled at the loss of sensation. Jon watched him through hooded eyes as Richie coated himself liberally and tossed the bottle behind him. He saw the question in Richie’s eyes and he simply nodded in response. 

Richie lined himself up to Jon and gently, slowly pushed through the tight ring of muscle. Jon panted heavily through the new feeling of being stretched even further. He knew Richie was holding himself in check until Jon was able to go on.

“Oh god, Rich,” Jon breathed. “Just wait for a bit, huh?”

“Uh huh, sure you’re okay?” he asked breathlessly.

“Ahh yeah- yeah absolutely,” Jon smiled up to the face above his, running his hands up the quivering forearms. “Kiss me!” 

As Richie settled onto his elbows and dipped his head to Jon’s to kiss him, he thrust a little deeper, gradually building up on the timing and depth until he was fully engulfed by Jon. He rolled his hips in search of that perfect spot.

“Ohhh- yeah, yeah- right the- fuuuck!” Jon moaned when Richie had hit that spot over and over again.

“Damn baby, you feel fucking amazing. I- I can’t- oh baby I’m gonna come,” Richie gritted through his teeth, “With me?”

“Yeah- oh fuck,” Jon said on one long breath, his orgasm racing through his body like quicksilver. 

He felt the heat of Richie’s seed as he pulsed deep within him and his own coursing through his fingers as he stroked himself to completion.

“Rich?” Jon managed to groan from under the almost lifeless form above him.

“Hmm?” 

“Can’t breathe!” 

“Oh! ‘m sorry,” Richie mumbled, his head buried in the crook of Jon’s neck, fingers tangled helplessly in his hair. He rolled them both to one side, not willing to leave the welcoming heat of Jon’s body just yet. 

They both groaned when the movement sent residual shockwaves through them.

Richie opened his eyes to see see Jon grinning at him. 

“Hey you,” Jon said smiling fondly.

“Hey,” Richie said softly. “How are you feeling?”

“Good! Fucked, but good,” he replied with a grin. 

“Did I hurt you?” Richie asked as he regretfully pulled free from Jon.

“Mmm nope!” Jon smiled. “Though it may be a little uncomfortable for the trip home, having to sit for that long.” 

He cupped Richie’s cheek and brushed his thumb lovingly over his lips, smiling when Richie sucked it into his mouth.

“Thank you, Rich.”

“What for, babe?” 

Jon grinned when Richie spoke around his thumb, which he was demonstrating his oral techniques on. His cock gave a little twitch of interest.

“For taking care of me after- after the scene with Nikki,” he explained. “I, ahh, I didn’t think it would affect me as much as it did, ya know?”

Richie took Jon’s hand that was on his face and kissed the palm.

“I’m just glad I got there before he could hurt you any further,” Richie said.

“He called you my Prince Charming and in that instant, in my head, you had all the shiny armour on!” 

“I was still in my stage gear so it was probably the light shining off the sequins.” Richie reasoned with a grin.

Jon laughed at the comment. His heart was full and his mind clear, the demons from earlier vanquished into a faded memory. “And then taking care of me- ah- in bed.” He leant forward and kissed Richie again.

“You need a shower!” Jon said, pulling back with a wrinkled nose.

“I know,” Richie said, his eyes getting heavy, “but I’m afraid if I get outta this bed and you’re not in it when I get back, that it’ll just turn out to be a dream.”

“It’s my bed,” Jon grinned, “so I promise I will be here! You can come back and sleep here, if you want to of course?”

Richie grinned, “Oh I want! Okay, I’ll be right back!” 

Jon settled back into his pillow as he watched the fine form make his way to the bathroom. His eyes started to close as he heard the water run and Richie humming to himself. 

He fell asleep with a smile on his face and dreams of the future playing through his head. He didn’t feel Richie climb back into his bed either, nor see the smile on Richie’s face when he turned subconsciously into his side to snuggle close. Then Richie kissed the top of his head and fell asleep with his nose buried in Jon’s hair.


End file.
